Combat Resolution
Timing All actions in Subterfuge happen in 10 minute intervals called "Ticks." Players can initiate an action at any time (mid-tick) but they are resolved only on the ticks. The intervening minutes or seconds are modified by an interval meant to reorient any action to the tick. This is why players may sometimes see a sub status as "unloading" or "combat in progress." Sub arrival order is still considered for order of operations of simultaneous events. For example, if sub A arrives 1 second before sub B, sub A's arrival (and combat if there is any) is resolved first, and then sub B's arrival (and combat if there is any) is resolved. Combat Resolution Win, Lose or Draw? At the completion of combat resolution there are 3 possibilities: Win, Lose or Draw. Depending on where the combat occurred there are some differences in the definition of a win or a loss. When attacking an outpost * Win: If at the completion of combat you have more drillers remaining than your enemy then you win the combat. Also, if you have no drillers remaining you can still win the combat if the enemy outpost contains no drillers, no shield and less specialists than you had in the combat. * Lose: If at the completion of combat your enemy has any drillers or shield remaining then you lose. When defending an outpost * Win: If at the completion of combat you have any shields or any drillers remaining you win the defense. You may also win the defense without drillers and shield if the enemy has only specialists remaining and you outnumber them. * Lose: If at the completion of combat your enemy has any drillers remaining then you lose. You also lose if you both have no drillers or shields and they outnumber you with number of specialists. Sub-to-sub combat * Win: If at the completion of combat you still have drillers remaining then you win the combat. Also, if both you and your enemy have 0 drillers remaining but you have more specialists involved in the combat then you win. * Lose: If your enemy has drillers remaining at the completion of combat then you have lost. Also, if you and your enemy both have 0 drillers remaining but they have more specialists involved in combat you lose the combat. * Draw: In the event both you and your enemy have 0 drillers remaining at the completion of combat AND you have the same amount of specialists involved in the battle then the combat is a draw. What happens to my sub at the completion of combat? If you win combat: * Combat at an outpost: You take (or retain) ownership of the outpost. Any enemy specialists that were defending the outpost are captured and held prisoner at the outpost. * Sub-to-sub combat (no pirate): Your sub will continue along it's existing course towards the outpost you were targeting. Any enemy specialists that were involved in the combat (and survived) are sent to your nearest outpost (at 1x speed) and held prisoner once they arrive. * Sub-to-sub combat (with pirate): Your sub will return to your nearest outpost at 4x speed. Any enemy specialists that were involved in the combat (and survived) are sent to your nearest outpost (at 1x speed) and held prisoner once they arrive. If you lose combat: * Combat at an outpost: Your specialists are taken prisoner at the outpost where combat occurred and you lose (or fail to gain) ownership of the outpost. * Sub-to-sub combat: Your specialists are sent to the nearest enemy outpost and once they arrive they will be taken prisoner. If the combat is a draw: * Combat at an outpost: The player with the most specialists after the specialist phase breaks the tie. If both players have the same amount of specialists the attacker loses the battle and all their specialists are taken prisoner. * Sub-to-sub combat: Your specialists will return to your nearest outpost. Your enemies specialists will be sent to their nearest outpost.